Christine Martin
Christine Martin is a soociologist and member of the core group of scientists. She was enlisted by the government to study the structure of the alien alliance society and provide useful information that could help them in the war against them. Throughout the series, she has examined the aliens and has come up with useful discoveries about them, explaining their motives up to a point When the war began, she was enlisted and went to the bunker to work with the other scientists. Since the bunker was as safe as it could get, she took her sister and her husband and son with her to protect them. Prior to the invasion, Christine was diagnosed with cancer, although in the early stages. She had an operation but the results were unknown to her since it took time to see if the cancer would reappear and the invasion happened afterwards. Then Christine was enlisted by the government to help with the alien threat and agreed to do so, since even if she wasn't ok it as the right thing to do. Despite she never took the results of the operation back, Christine was worried at first. She thought that she didn't want to die and see the world destroyed just before she does. At firsst, she is tasked with talking to the kids and talking care of their psychological health, but she can't concentrate. So she goes for a walk by herself, cries and talks to herself, but in the end decides to believe that the cancer has gone away and she must have some reason to still be alive. Over time, she believes this and gets better. Over time,she realises it's not the children but the adults who need psychological treatment. Allan Brown has depression, as well as Penny, Martin and Michael. After a while, Christine started not feeling ok and worried the cancer had returned. A while later, she was sure the cancer had returned and told Anne, who died a little after that. Her health kept worsening after that, and she told the rest of the group as well. After Mat is successfully deleeched, and the group doesn't know if it was the small duration of the leeching or his young age that saved him, Christine offered to be leeched and then deleeched, in hopes that her cancer would go away. After a painful process, she was successfully deleeched and the cancer seemed to have been gone, since she felt well. When they reach the military base, everyone lies about Christine being also cured of a bite, because Mat is captured and experimented on. Christine enlists to help in the military base as a psychologist, something they have very few of, if any at all, and her contribution is more than valuable. There, she meets a young girl about 3 years old who also suffers from cancer. The general says she and her father were found during a supply run, her father nearly overwhelmed and bitten several times, but he kept going and saved his daughter. Then he died and the soldiers brought the girl back to camp. Christine is touched by the story and spends a lot of time with the girl, with who she becomes very attached over time. When Mat gets captured, Christine reacts along with everyone else, and someone says that the experiments done on Mat can save the girl's life. He says Christine should help them with that, and asks that she talks people from the group into accepting this fact. After a while, Christine confesses that she has taken the cure too, and offers herself instead of Mat to be experimented on. The bad guy general's consultant though doesn't accept this, as she is a valuable asset to the camp, since until her arrival the suicides have dropped significantly, while mat is just another insignificant dispensable boy soldier. He also threatens her that if she talks about this to anyone else, the girl will have lost her new mommy, something none of them want. Christine then says she is sorry to Michael because she can't take Mat's place, and he says he would never ask her for something like that, and the only solution is for Mat to be left free again. He further says that Christine is also like family to him, and he would never let anything happen to her, as well as anyone else. It is then that they start seeing each other romantically, but nothing blooms until they are off the camp. When the coup is about to happen, Christine doesn't want any part in this as she has a daughter to take care of, but just before the coup the girl succumbs to her cancer and in order to face her grief, Christine enlists at William's side. After the military base, Christine is torn over the girl's demise, and she distances herself from Michael due to the fact that he got his son back while she lost her daughter. Michael approaches her again and their relationship blooms once more as she has found someone to count on. Mat and Jason accept her as family too, and she slowly gets back on her feet and is ready to help people again. When they find the new community, she got pregnant to Michael, who had mixed feelings about this. Christine was overjoyed though, as she was on the verge of death and yet she managed to survive and have a family, something she always dreamed of having yet the years passed and she couldn't have children anymore. The scientists who examined her said that she became fertile again as a result of the deleeching, and expressed some worries about how this would affect the child. Christine got overprotective though and said she will be fine, as will the baby, to which Norman agreed and promised he would help her any way he could. Michael was still troubled though, as he never thought of starting another family, he worried about how human the child would be, and he also felt like he betrayed his wife by being happy with Christine. At first they had a fight, but eventually Michael accepted the child and came to be happy. He showed that to Christine who forgave him and they got back together. After they got back together, Michael died before the baby was born. Christine was devastated by his death, and she focused on becoming better at firearms to keep herself distracted. Norman told her to keep it together and be careful for her baby, to which she agreed. Over time, she and Norman came close, and he started developing feelings for her. At first he didn't say anything, but when he was sure, he told her and asked her to be together. He even said he would take care of the little girl, and that he didn't say anything because he knew things would be weird with Michael's death, but when he thought aboout it, he thought that Michael and he were best friends along with William, and if he was the one who died, he would be honored if Michael took care of Nora. Christine gives it some thought, she admits to having feelings for Norman too, but it's too soon for her to move on. Norman understands and wants to keep things friendly between them without becoming awkward. Christine talks with other people, and especially with Jason and Mat, who have already noticed she and Norman have feelings for one another, and although they both wished their dad would be still around, they love Norman, they want both of them to find happiness, and the baby to get to know a father growing up. Christine says she will always look at them like her children, they then say how the whole group has become a big family (since Greg is now their adoptive cousin) and they laugh. Christine agrees they have all come a long way, and that indeed they are now a big family. Despite the blessing from the kids, Christine still takes a while until she and Norman get together During the deadlands, when Jay's nephew is murdered, Christine says the leader's son has intermittent explosive disorder. Although at first she wants to seperate herself from William and the leader's people, she later comes to assist William and the leader's son, despite the people's outrage. She defends the boy's killer, saying that he is sick and not a criminal, epsecially when the boy admits to her that his father violated him in a young age. With her help, she manages to have William and Brian locked up instead of executed. Actress: Courteney Cox